


Body Dies But The Soul Forever Lives

by DaintyCrow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, M/M, Soulmates, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: In seinem Leben hat Magnus die Seele, die mit seiner eigenen verbunden ist, schon in verschiedensten Formen getroffen, und doch fühlte er sich ihr niemals so nah, wie als er Alec trifft.Soulmate-AU, in dem man keine Berührungen fühlt, bis der Seelenverwandte einen berührt





	Body Dies But The Soul Forever Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Body Dies But The Soul Forever Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138784) by [Twykad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad). 



Du wirst niemals merken, wie wundervoll das Gefühl der Berührung eines anderen ist, außer mindestens zwei Mal in deinem Leben. Der Tag, an dem du deinen Seelenverwandten triffst, wenn du es zum ersten mal fühlst, und der Tag, an dem es verschwindet, der Tag, an dem dein Seelenverwandter stirbt.  
Es ist erstaunlich, wie leicht es ist, zu vergessen, wie die Abwesenheit des Tastsinns sich anfühlt, sobald du deinen Seelenverwandten triffst, und es ist erstaunlich, wie sehr es schmerzt, wenn das wieder zu dir zurückkommt. Es ist nicht nur die Tatsache, dass du um denjenigen trauern musst, den du liebst, denjenigen, dessen Seele mit deiner verbunden ist, es ist auch, wie sehr du es vermisst, das Gefühl von warmen oder kalten Händen, die deine Haut berühren, die Umarmungen deiner Freunde, Geschwister, der Schmerz wenn du kämpfst … die Abwesenheit des Tastsinns lässt sich in vier Phasen aufteilen: Gewohnheit, Vergessen, Vermissen, und Sehnsucht.  
Magnus findet diese ganze Sache mit den Seelenverwandten unfair. Sie könnten überall auf der Welt sein und vielleicht triffst du sie niemals, oder du könntest in einer großen Menschenmenge an deinem Seelenverwandten vorbeigehen, ihn streifen, und niemals merken wer es war, nur wissend, dass du plötzlich fühlst. Und vielleicht triffst du sie niemals wieder, du wirst nur wissen, dass sie tot sind, wenn es weg ist. Das ist Magnus einmal passiert, vor mehr als einem Jahrhundert, und es hatte ihm lediglich Probleme eingebracht. Es hatte ihm Camille eingebracht.  
Magnus ist unsterblich, und das ist der zweite Grund, warum er diese ganze Sache unfair findet. Unsterblich zu sein ist großartig, solange dein Seelenverwandter es auch ist. Aber bisher waren all seine Seelenverwandten sterblich, und auch wenn die Seele jedes Mal zurück auf die Erde kommt: Erinnerungen tun es nicht. Und Magnus ist müde. Müde sie zu treffen, etwas Neues mit ihnen zu erschaffen, sie zu verlieren, sie zu vermissen, sich nach Berührungen zu verzehren … Wiederholung. Es ist alles so ermüdend. Es ist nicht einmal so oft passiert, wenn er ehrlich ist, aber es ist immer, _immer_ , überwältigend und _so, so schmerzhaft_.  
Es ist jetzt über ein halbes Jahrhundert her, und er wartet, betet dafür, dass sein Seelenverwandter kommt, sich fragend, wie er dieses Mal wohl aussehen wird, ob er unsterblich sein wird, ob er bei ihm bleiben wird. Imasu, Etta … beide waren gegangen, obwohl er mit Etta befreundet geblieben war, und sie weiterhin besucht hatte, bis ihr Alter ihr ihre Erinnerungen nahm, und sie ihn vergaß.

Magnus seufzt und nimmt einen neuen Schluck von seinem Cocktail; so spät Nachts über seine Seelenverwandten nachzudenken war sicher keine gute Idee. Jetzt fühlt er sich traurig und niedergeschlagen.  
Er wendet seine Gedanken dem jungen Schattenjäger zu, der zuvor im Pandemonium an ihm vorbeigelaufen war, groß, düster, und gutaussehend, genau so, wie er sich seinen jetztigen Seelenverwandten wünscht. Er stößt bei dem Gedanken ein bitteres Lachen aus. Ein Hexenmeister und ein Schattenjäger? Unmöglich.

–

Alec oder _Alexander_ ist, wie Magnus sehr schnell erraten hat, sein Name und noch niemals zuvor ist sich Magnus so sicher gewesen, dass jemand sein Seelenverwandter ist, ohne ihn zuvor berührt zu haben. Er ist sich sicher, dass der junge Mann das gleiche fühlt – vielleicht irgendeine Art von alten Erinnerungen, die noch immer da sind –, denn Magnus kennt diesen Blick viel zu gut. Er kann fühlen, dass ihre Seelen einander erkennen. Er hat es von Anfang an gewusst, er konnte nur nicht glauben, dass sein Seelenverwandter jetzt ein Schattenjäger war. Es ist ironisch. Oder vielleicht hofft er auch nur zu viel?  
Aber die Wahrheit ist kurz davor, aufgedeckt zu werden, und als er seine Hand Alec entgegenstreckt, kann er sehen, dass er niemals zuvor so nervös war. Er wendet seine Augen keine Sekunde von dem jungen Mann ab, als dieser zögerlich seine Hand nimmt.  
Und da ist es, da ist es wirklich. Alecs Hand ist ein bisschen verschwitzt und doch sanft. Vielleicht zu sanft für einen Bogenschützen? Und es ist warm, es ist so warm und so gut, dass Magnus sich fühlt als würde er schmelzen. Der Griff ist stark und doch vorsichtig.  
Als ihre Augen sich treffen, kann Magnus sehen wie überwältigt Alec ist, er spürt die Angst, die zu der Hoffnung, Aufregung und Freude hinzukommt. Und der Hexenmeister schenkt dem Schattenjäger ein kleines und beruhigendes Lächeln, wissend, dass obwohl es Hürden zu überwinden geben wird, obwohl sich ihrer beider Leben für immer verändern werden, sie endlich vereint sind. Und Magnus kann sich endlich wieder _am Leben_ fühlen.

Sein Seelenverwandter ist wieder sterblich. Sie treffen, etwas Neues mit ihnen schaffen, sie verlieren, sie vermissen, sich nach Berührungen verzehren … Wiederholung. Aber _oh_ , das ist es _wert_.


End file.
